AYA
by Schuschu-chan
Summary: Schuldig ist depri... (Was für eine Zusammenfassung)


Titel: A-Y-A  
  
Part: 1/1  
  
Autor: Schuschu-chan  
  
E-Mail: Schuschu-chan@web.de  
  
Disclaimer: Nix meins. Weder die Personen noch sonst was. Der Song "A-N-N- A" wurde nur für meine Zwecke umgeädert und gehört genauso wenig mir. Geld verdiene ich auch keins.  
  
Pairing: Schu X Aya  
  
Warnung: Songfic, death  
  
~*~ Songtext  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Warum musste es ausgerechnet jetzt passieren? Warum? Wo wir doch gerade so glücklich waren? Wo kein Weiß noch Schwarz mehr zwischen uns stand.  
  
Du hast Weiß verlassen und ich Schwarz. Wir haben einen Neuanfang gestartet. Weit weg von dem, was zu unserer Vergangenheit zählt, oder eher zählte.  
  
Es ist gerade mal drei Tage her, als ich auf deiner Beerdigung war. Doch es kommt mir vor wie eine Ewigkeit. Auch deine 'Freunde' waren da. Bombay war am Boden zerstört, als die Männer deinen Sarg in das Erdloch ließen. Ihm liefen nur so die Tränen aus den Augen. Auch wenn man sie kaum sah, da sie sich mit dem Regen vermischten. Selbst die Engel haben um dich geweint. Und sie tun es heute noch, da es seit diesem Mittwoch kein Sonnenstrahl schaffte, sich durch die dunklen Wolken einen Weg zu suchen.  
  
Ich stand Mittwoch etwas Abseits. Konnte...nein...wollte nicht glauben, dass es wirklich vorbei war. Und ich kann es auch jetzt nicht.  
  
Der Regen der hinabfällt, hilft auch nicht. Er erinnert mich immer wieder an unsere erste Begegnung. Nicht die, als wir noch Weiß und Schwarz waren...nein, unsere erste richtige Begegnung.  
  
~*~ Immer wenn es regnet, muss ich an Dich denken  
  
wie wir uns begegneten, kann mich nicht ablenken  
  
nass bis auf die Haut, so stand er da  
  
um uns war es laut und wir kamen uns nah  
  
immer wenn es regnet, muss ich an Dich denken  
  
wie wir uns begegnet sind und kann mich nicht ablenken  
  
nass bis auf die haut, so stand er da  
  
A-Y-A ~*~  
  
Es ist gerade mal ein halbes Jahr her. Im Herbst. Mit diesem typischem Herbstwetter. Es goss wie aus Eimern. Anders kann man das gar nicht nennen. Ich wurde mal wieder zum einkaufen geschickt. War ja klar, mit mir kann man's ja machen. Aber später war ich unserm Leader noch dankbar dafür, dass er mich geschickt hatte.  
  
Ich war schon fast fertig mit den Besorgungen. Auf dem Weg zum nächsten Geschäft hatte ich sogar mit dem Wetter etwas Glück. Doch das Glück verflog schnell wieder, als der Regen wieder auf mich niederprasselte und ich nach einem Unterschlupf suchte.  
  
~*~ Pitsch Patsch nass floh ich unter das Vordach des Fachgeschäfts  
  
vom Himmel goss ein Bach ich schätz es war halb acht  
  
~*~  
  
Und da standest auch du. Genauso vom Wasser getränkt wie ich. Warum du unterwegs warst, weiß ich heute nicht mehr. Aber wichtig war ja auch nur, dass du da warst. Dein Blick war nicht so kalt, wie er sonst war, wenn wir uns auf einer Mission begegnet sind.  
  
Ich wusste, dass du alle Gründe hattest mich zu hassen. Doch irgendwie tatest du es nicht mehr.  
  
~*~ doch ich war hellwach als mich Aya ansah anlachte  
  
ich dachte sprich ihn an denn er sprach mich an  
  
die Kleidung ganz durchnässt klebte an ihm fest ~*~  
  
Wie du dort standest. Innerlich verfluchtest du das Wetter, äußerlich zeigtest du für Leute, die dich nicht kennen, keinerlei Reaktion an den Geschehnissen.  
  
Doch ich kannte dich, wie dich sonst niemand kannte. Niemand, mit dem du schon dein ganzes Leben verbracht hast, wusste wirklich wer du bist. Niemand, mit dem du seit Jahren zusammenlebst, wusste wirklich wer du bist.  
  
~*~  
  
die Tasche in der Hand stand er an der Wand  
  
die violetten Augen funkelten wie 'ne Nacht in Asien  
  
Strähnen im Gesicht nahmen ihm die Sicht ~*~  
  
Du konntest mir nie die Frage beantworten, warum du mir vertraut hast. Warum du mich so nah an die herangelassen hast, wie du niemanden an dich herangelassen hast, nachdem deine Eltern Tod waren. Aber mir war es recht, solange ich nur deine Lippen spüren durfte, sie kosten durfte. Du warst, nein, du bist immer noch das wichtigste in meinem Leben und wirst es auch für immer bleiben. Nichts wird mir je meine Erinnerung an dich, an uns nehmen.  
  
~*~ Aya zog mich an sich an sich mach ich das nicht  
  
spürte seine süßen Küsse wie er mein Gesicht liebkost  
  
was geschieht bloß lass mich nicht los  
  
Aya ich lieb' bloß noch Dich and're sind lieblos ~*~  
  
Ich seh es schon als Hohn an. Man glaubt, das Leben ist gefährlicher als Auftragskiller. Doch bei Missionen kommt man meist nur mit Schrammen davon.  
  
Also...warum? Warum jetzt...wo man ein normales Leben führt. Wo man nicht ständig mit der Möglichkeit seines eigenen Todes konfrontiert wird.  
  
Warum...?  
  
~*~ Aya nahm mein Verstand ich fand an Aya allerhand  
  
manchmal lach' ich drüber  
  
doch dann merk' ich wieder wie's mich trifft  
  
Komik ist Tragik in Spiegelschrift  
  
A-Y-A von hinten wie von vorne dein Name sei gesegnet  
  
ich denk' an Dich immer wenn es regnet  
  
~*~  
  
Owari  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Ja, ja, ich weiß. Die Story ist doof. Aber trotzdem wollte ich sie aufschreiben. Eigentlich mag ich keine Songfics. Und noch weniger mag ich es, wenn einer der Bishis in einer Story stirbt, oder von Anfang an tot ist. Aber ich schreib es trotzdem. Verstehe einer mal meine Logik, ich verstehe sie nämlich nicht.  
  
Bye, das Schuschu-chan 


End file.
